The son of Darkness
by nightmareking
Summary: Title may change, slightly AU rated for reasons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. So I just read what could possibly be the final review in All sorts, like I said, I don't know if I'll be returning to that, I hope I do, but who knows. Anyway, the review suggested something like this and being as I have a lot of free time today, I'm going to give it a try and see where it goes from there. This is going to be slightly AU and before the realm of magic was destroyed…I don't know if I'll even include that bit in here…hmm…anyway, on with the story. Enjoy the first chapter.**

Marco tossed and turned in his bed as he pulled the covers over his eyes and rays from the sun peered in through the closed blinds. Feeling the bed shake, Marco groaned as he opened his eyes and looked up to see his best friend jumping on the bed, laughing, "Star? What are you doing in my room?"

"What?" Star stopped jumping and sat on the bed, staring at her best friend in confusion, "Marco, it's getting late, we should go out and get some fresh air before it's too late," Marco groaned before turning on his side, "What's wrong, Marco? Are you sick?"

Reaching over, Star felt Marco's forehead and Marco took a deep breath, "I'm not sick, Star, I'm exhausted," Marco sat up and was met with Star's confused gaze, "I'm sorry, Star, I just…I didn't sleep well last night…haven't been sleeping well all week," tossing the covers aside, Marco stood up and stretched, "Let me get changed and then we'll go out for a while, okay?" Star hummed and nodded before standing up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Marco sighed as he began getting changed before he grabbed his head and groaned, several voices whispering in the back of his mind, "What the hell?" slowly looking up, he took a deep breath as he shook his head, "Am I going crazy? Does schizophrenia run in the family or something?" sighing, he shook his head again and continued to get changed.

Star stood in the hall and frowned at the door leading to Marco's room before she hung her head, "Marco…what's wrong? Something's been bothering you all week and I want to help,"

"Hija," she looked up and saw Marco's mother standing over her, staring at her with a concerning look crossing her face, "Is something wrong? Are you and Marco having a little argument or some-"

"N-no, Mrs. Diaz…it's…Marco's been acting funny all week and he won't tell me what's wrong," Angie frowned as Star took a deep breath and stared at the door once again, "I'm worried about him and he won't let me help,"

"Star, sweetie, you know my son. He's the type of person who will bottle up everything if he has to," Star looked back up and Angie sighed as she stared at the door, "It's possible he believes you can figure out what's wrong with him without him saying anything." Star frowned and slowly looked down at the floor, "But when he does come to you, I know you'll be willing to help him with whatever is bothering him," Star looked up and slowly nodded before Angie kissed her forehead in a motherly fashion and turned and stepped away from the blonde princess.

Hearing the door open, Star looked back and saw Marco tiredly walk out of the room and let out a yawn, "Sorry to keep you waiting Star," Star took a deep breath before walking up to Marco and took him by the hand, "Uh…Star? Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine, Marco, now let's go. I've already made plans to meet up with Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson in the park," she looked back and gave a slight smile, "And don't worry, we're not going to do anything too crazy today. We wouldn't want you passing out and getting hurt, would we?"

Marco gave a tired grin, "Thanks, Star," Star hummed and nodded as she continued to pull him down the hall and down the stairs.

Marco sat on a bench and watched as his friends ran around the park, laughing. Letting out a loud yawn, Marco leaned back and stared up at the blue sky above as a cloud rolled across the sun, "Damnit…even in this peaceful setting I feel like crap," closing his eyes, he inhaled slowly, "Maybe if I just rest my eyes, everything will be-"

"Hey Marco," he jumped and looked back to see Alfonzo and Ferguson standing behind the bench and he narrowed his eyes and growled under his breath, "Is everything okay? You look like you've seen a ghost, bud-"

"Nearly giving me a heart attack!" Marco hissed, causing the two to flinch, "Everything is not okay. I've been having troubles sleeping all week and what you just did is-"

"Easy, Marco, easy," Alfonzo said calmly, "Star told us about that and she asked if the two of us could talk to you to see if we can't help figure out what's troubling you," Marco frowned and sighed before shaking and hanging his head, "Marco? Are you okay?"

Marco's eyes widened before he grabbed hold of his head and his body began shaking uncontrollably, "Marco? What's wrong?" Ferguson questioned with a worrying look crossing his face, "What's going on?" Marco collapsed on the ground and heard everyone call out, "Marco!"

Star sat on Marco's bed and watched as her best friend slept, a deep frown painted across her lips while Janna, Jackie, Ferguson and Alfonzo sat on the floor, staring at the unconscious half Latino teen, "What did you two say to him?" Star looked down and saw Jackie glaring at Alfonzo and Ferguson with slightly narrowed eyes, "Star told us that he's been having a rough time sleeping and she asked to leave him alone, and you two went an-"

"We just wanted to make sure he was okay," Alfonzo sighed and shook his head, "Sorry we were worried about our friend,"

"And because of that, Marco collapsed!" Janna hissed, "What would've happened if we weren't at the park? What if it happened somewhere else and we didn't know about-"

"Will you four shut up!" they flinched and looked up at Star, who glared down at them with a look of anger behind her eyes, "Marco is sleeping and I don't want anyone to wake him up. I don't care whose fault it was. This was bound to happen eventually,"

The four looked away and Star looked back at Marco, her expression softening, "He told me that he hasn't been sleeping well all week and I drag him out like that. I thought that maybe some air will do him some good and he only ended up collapsing because of it. He must think I'm the worst friend ever,"

"Hey, don't think like that," Janna sighed and shook her head, "You were just trying to help Diaz out, it's no one's fault he passed out like that," Jackie took a deep breath and shook her head before lightly jabbing her elbow into Janna's side, causing the Filipino girl to quietly hiss, "What? I'm just saying that-"

"You're making this situation worse," Jackie shook her head before looking up at Star and saw her staring at Marco, a deep frown painted across her lips, "Listen Star, Marco isn't the type of person to hold a grudge. He knows you were just trying to help. We know you wouldn't put any of your friends in any type of danger on purpose,"

"I know…but I saw how he looked this morning and…I don't know," Star reached up and held Marco's hand as the room fell silent.

**Well…this was a quick first chapter. This is going to be rated for reasons too, so…yeah…enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Youthintruth: No, but good guess.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: Keep reading to see if you're right.**

**Brody Putnum: Thanks.**

**Daquandothard3464: Good to hear. Keep reading.**

**Enjoy the second chapter.**

Marco moaned as he opened his eyes and struggled to sit up, "Don't try to move," he looked up and was met with Star's blue eyes, "You passed out, so try to take it easy," Marco slowly sat up and groaned as he cupped a hand over his eyes and shook his head, "Everyone was worried about you, but your mom sent Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson home,"

"What about you? Why aren't you in your room?"

Star frowned as she lowered her head, "I was too worried about you. It's my fault this happened," Marco looked up, a puzzling look crossing his face, "You told me that you were having a rough time sleeping all week and I drug you out to go to the park. I told everyone to leave you alone an-"

"Wait…Alfonzo and Ferguson said that you told them to come check on me and-" Star hummed and shook her head, "Then…what happened?"

"I told them and Janna and Jackie about you and that we needed to leave you alone and let you rest, but Alfonzo and Ferguson thought that meant go and bother you. We saw you collapse and brought you home. Everyone started placing blame and I told them to shut up…and then I said it was my fault, how you told me about your rough nights and how I totally ignored you and basically forced you to come to the park with me an-"

"Star…what happened today wasn't your fault," Star frowned as Marco leaned closer and patted Star's head, surprising the blonde princess, "Whether we stayed home, went dimension hopping or went for a small walk, I was bound to pass out from sleep deprivation, so don't think for a second that what happened today was your fault."

"But Marco-"

"But nothing," Marco laid back on his bed and took a deep breath as Star frowned, he blue eyes slowly filling up with tears, "You know I'm right. No matter what we were going to do today, I was going to pass out so you shouldn't feel guilty about what happened back at the park. I'm just grateful you were there to help me and it didn't happen when I was alone."

Star frowned as she laid down next to her best friend and wrapped her arm around his torso and nuzzled up against him, "So…my mom sent everyone home? And she allowed you to stay because…why exactly?"

"I talked to her this morning…before we left for the park and she…she told me something and she knew that I wasn't going to leave your side." Marco frowned and looked up out the window to see the sun lowering over the horizon, "Your parents tried to get me to leave to get something to eat, but I didn't want to. I wanted to stay here with you until you woke up and-"

"And you shouldn't have skipped dinner because of me…so we're going to go downstairs and-"

"No…you just lie right there and I'll go get us something," Star stood up and slightly smiled at Marco and Marco saw the tearstains on her cheeks through the rays of dying sunlight, "I'll be right back. Don't do anything reckless,"

Marco sighed and slightly smiled before nodded, "Yeah…okay Star," Star hummed and nodded before she turned and walked out of the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

Hearing the latch catch, Marco grunted as he sat up and narrowed his eyes, "So…I slept all day and I still feel like crap. What the hell," cupping a hand over his eyes, he groaned and shook his head, "And why now? What's going on with me?"

The door quietly opened and Marco's parents peered in through the crack and watched as Marco grumbled and talked to himself before they frowned and looked at each other with looks of desperation behind their eyes, "Rafael…we need to talk to him."

"And tell him what, Angie?" the Hispanic man questioned his wife, "I know this is getting worse and we knew this would happen, but how do we tell him this?"

"I don't know!" Angie quietly hissed and paced the hall, "How are we supposed to handle this? We knew it was only a matter of time, but we didn't think this would happen when that time came, and Star…she's getting worried about him, but since Marco doesn't know what's going on, he can't tell her, and if he can't tell her, she'll only worry more."

Hearing the floorboard leading to the stairs creak, they looked up to see Star carrying two plates walking down the hall, "Star," Angie slightly smiled, "How are you feeling?"

"A bit better now that Marco is up…but…something is still bothering him and I don't know what it is and I don't think I can guess,"

"Hija, Marco is a strong boy, but there is some-" before Rafael could finish, he felt Angie's elbow dig into his side and he grunted.

The two looked at Star and Star looked at them in confusion, "Just…go spend some time with Marco. He needs you right now," Angie smiled and Star sighed before she nodded and walked past them into the room and they closed the door behind her before they returned to their room.

Two emptied plates rested on the desk as Star and Marco laid on the bed, Star nuzzled close to her troubling best friend, a faint frown painted across her lips, "Marco? Do you think you'll sleep better at night if you had some company?" Marco hummed and looked down in confusion, "I mean…if you have another body to lie next to at night. Do you think you'll be able to sleep better if we…slept next to each other? It'll be like my first night here…after I accidently sucked your room into a blackhole an-"

"Star, I appreciate the gesture, but I wouldn't want you to lose sleep because of me…I wouldn't want you to lose sleep at all, so-"

"Marco, I grew up in the center of Mewni, where every other day the monster alarm was sound in the middle of the night, and I still slept soundly, so I'm sure I can handle whatever it is you're going through," Marco sighed and nodded in defeat and Star smiled as she hugged him.

**Not a filler, this will be used in later content. Enjoy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Youthintruth: Hmm, you think so? Well, it could be.**

**Jss2141: No, it's not another Vampire bit.**

**Brody Putnum: More is coming.**

**Daquandothard3464: More is coming.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: It could be. It's going to be explained in this chapter or the next.**

**Enjoy.**

Star and Marco sat in the living room, the ceiling fan slowly rotating above them as an empty plate rested on the table in front of them and a movie played on the TV. Star looked up at her best friend and a deep frown painted across her lips, "What's wrong, Star?" Marco looked at her, a blank expression crossing his face, "I didn't keep you up last night, did I?"

"No…but Marco…you…you were tossing and turning all night and…and I'm just worried. I don't want you passing out again like you did yester-" before she could finish, she felt Marco rub the top of her head, "Marco?"

"Star…you're sounding like a broken record," Marco joked, shaking his head, "I know you were worried, I know you're still worried, but if you let it consume you, you won't be able to enjoy the simpler things in life." Star moaned and hung her head, "Let's not worry about what happened at the park, or about this week," standing up, Marco picked the plate up and slightly smiled, "I'll go make us some more nachos. Are you going to be okay?" Star sighed before she stood up, "Huh? Are you okay? Is something wro-"

"I'll…I'll help you with the nachos," Marco hummed and arched a brow, "I don't want you passing out in the kitchen and getting hurt. It'll be better if the two of us make the nachos," before Marco could argue, Star grabbed him by the hand and began leading him towards the kitchen.

The two teenagers sat in the kitchen, waiting for the nachos to finish when they heard the sound of chair legs scratching along the tiled floor. Looking up, they saw Marco's parents sitting across from them, stern expressions crossing their faces. The pair looked at each other before looking back at the adults and Marco arched a brow and shook his head, "Uh…mom? Dad? What's wrong? Star and I were just trying to relax and-"

"Marco…we need to talk to the two of you," Angie narrowed her eyes slightly as she stared at the two teenagers sitting across from her and her husband.

Janna and Jackie sat on a bench in the park as a warm breeze blew past the two, "So…do you think Diaz is dead or-"

"Star would've called and told us if anything happened to him," Jackie took a deep breath ad shook her head, "And why is that your first thought? Why are you so fixated on the occult and death that you'll think that about one of our friends an-"

"Relax, Jackie, I was just teasing," Janna smirked as she wrapped an arm around the skater girl beside her before inhaling slowly and shook her head, "But seriously…none of us seen Diaz like that and none of us heard Star lash out like that…should we go see if they need any help?"

"Janna Ordonia, you're my best friend and my girlfriend and the only time I ever heard you worry about someone other than yourself was when I broke my leg last year," Jackie stood up and stretched, "No, if they need anything, I'm sure Star will give us a call. Let's just give them their space and enjoy our time together," dropping her skateboard on the ground, she put her helmet on before handing the spare over to Janna, who took it and put it on before the two of them climbed onto the skateboard and kicked away from the bench.

Alfonzo and Ferguson sat on the floor in Alfonzo's room, their eyes locked on the screen as the two played a video game. The glasses-wearing teen took a deep breath and shook his head, "What's wrong?"

"Yesterday…maybe we should've left Marco alone," Alfonzo looked towards his friend and frowned, "We lied to him, even after Star told us to let him rest, we ignored her and tried talking to him. We threw Star under the bus and now we're probably the worst friends ever,"

Ferguson frowned as he inhaled slowly, "It's not like we did it on purpose. We were worried about the third Amigo…I'm sure Star and Marco can understand that," Alfonzo hummed and lowly nodded.

Marco placed a plate of nachos on the table before sitting next to Star and looked up at his parents in confusion, "So…what did you two want to talk about?" the two frowned as they hung their heads, "What's wrong? If you're angry that Star and I slept together last night, then you should yell at me. It was my fault. I asked Star to keep me company in case something went-"

"It's not that," Rafael said, still not looking up, "It's about what's been happening to you this past week,"

The two stared at Angie and Rafael in confusion as Angie looked up and frowned at Star, "Star, do you remember when you talked to me yesterday and you said you were worried about Marco?" Star slowly nodded, "Well…as it turns out…Rafael and I know what's wrong with him, and it's nowhere near a happy story,"

"Wait…what?" Marco's eyes widened as his parents looked at him, "What do you mean, mom? Was I not supposed to happen or is the conception story disturbing or-"

"No, it's nothing like that," Rafael looked up with a hardened expression.

The two teenagers stared at them and Angie sighed as she rubbed her husband's back, "Kids…it's not that Marco wasn't supposed to happen, and the conception story…there is none," she looked up and shook her head at the confused teenagers, "Marco, when your father and I were on our honeymoon, we were in an accident and…we didn't think much of it other than something that happens every day. We went to a hospital and the following day we were released and enjoyed our honeymoon…we…we tried to conceive for a while."

She looked down as her body shook and Rafael comforted his wife, "What happened?" Star questioned, "You two were able to conceive and-"

"No…we weren't, hija," Angie looked up and looked at Marco and shook her head, "That accident your father and I were in…we…we weren't able to conceive after that,"

"So…so what happened? Did you adopt me or something?" Angie and Rafael frowned and looked away, "You two were the ones who said you wanted talk to us and that you know what's wrong with me…I'd like to know what's going on? You can't just end the story like that."

"We…we were approached by a sickly-looking woman one day while we were sitting outside," Angie let out a shaky breath, "She was carrying with her a small bundle. We asked if we could call an ambulance for her, but she denied and handled the small bundle to me,"

A faint smile crossed her lips as she continued, "I looked down and saw a small baby boy, you, but before I had a chance to question the woman, she warned us that the child I was holding was no ordinary child, that he should be handled with caution, or allow the world to plunge into darkness. At first, we thought the woman was on some heavy drugs and she was trying to get her child away from her before she was caught, and her son was taken away from her by force and she walked away, mumbling something to herself.

For the first year, we heard nothing about that woman, and we thought that it was an answer to our prayers. We had a son to care for and we were very happy. But…one night, two masked men broke into the house, both carrying a weapon with the intention of either robbing us or worse. Rafael was ready to fight the intruders while I shielded you so they wouldn't harm him,"

The kitchen fell silent and Star looked up at her best friend and whispered, "Marco? Do you know what's going on? I'm confused,"

"You and me both, Star," Marco whispered back before looking up and arched a brow, "So…what happened? And what does this have to do with anything?" Angie and Rafael looked up with, stone-faced and Marco slightly frowned, "What? Again, you can't end a story like that,"

"Well…after the two men forced Rafael into the nursery, they stepped into the room. They looked at me and aimed their guns, telling me to step away from the child so they can kill the child, but I refused, holding the child closer to me as I stared at them. They were getting annoyed and they shot the window out to show that the danger was very real, hoping it'll scare me enough to step away and allow them to do what they had intended to do.

I still refused to move and I saw their guns aimed towards me and I was certain that they were going to kill me before they killed you, but before we heard the loud pop of a bullet, you started screaming and I couldn't comfort you properly without allowing them to kill you, so I just held you close as you screamed.

I looked up and my eyes widened when I saw the two men fall to the floor and began cowering as several shadowy figures stood above them. You screamed once more, and we saw the figures lunge at the men and we saw the two men began panicking as they screamed and shot their guns blindly."

"Mom? What are you-"

"We saw the figures step away from the now two mutilated men and looked at us. I continued to shield you while Rafael stood up and stood in front of us. The creatures just stared at us before they vanished. You began giggling as if nothing happened,"

Star arched a brow and shook her head, "But what does that have to do with what's happening with Marco now? Is he being haunted by a memory or some-"

"We took him to see a priest the following morning and the priest stared at him, a look of terror behind his eyes. He looked at us and told us that Marco was no ordinary child and must be disposed of immediately before anything horrible can happen. He reached for Marco and I stepped back, telling him that he wasn't going to do anything to my son. He looked at Rafael with a pleading look and Rafael shook his head before the two of us left the church…the strange thing was…while we were in the church, Marco wouldn't stop crying and at first we thought it was because it was an new environment and he didn't know what was going on…but we later found out what was really wrong."

"And…and what was that?"

"A few days later, we received a letter from that priest," Rafael sighed, "In it, he told us that Marco was no ordinary child…that he was a demonic entity and must be dealt with…we ignored the letter, packed up and moved a few days later."

"Wait…Marco's too kind to be a demon," Star slammed her hands on the surface of the table and quickly stood up, "I dated a demon, and Marco isn't like Tom in the slightest. He doesn't lose him temper when things don't go his way, he doesn't even act like a demon and-"

"It could be the fact that we raised him right," Angie stared at Star with a serious look crossing her face, "We didn't spoil him by any means, but we didn't ignore him either. The only true time we had issued is when he was teething, but that's to be expected from all babies, but we weren't going to let anyone kill our son, be him demon or human, we wanted a child ever since that accident and we got one…it's just…we didn't expect this to happen to him,"

The room fell silent as Angie and Rafael stood up and frowned, "We're sorry we kept this from you your whole life, hijo, but we were only trying to protect you," the two turned their backs on them and began walking away, "We hope you don't resent us for it. We only did what we thought was best and-"

"That woman…was she my mother or something who just stumbled upon me when I was a baby?" the two looked back and Marco frowned, "What happened to the woman? Did you hear anything from her after the incident?"

"We haven't heard from her, and we don't know anything about her outside of her bringing you to us." Angie turned and walked over to him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We know this is a lot to take it, but we didn't think we'd have to tell you, but seeing as it's now coming light, we didn't have a choice," Marco slowly nodded as Angie stepped back and she and Rafael walked out of the kitchen, leaving Star and Marco alone.

Star looked at her best friend and slightly frowned, "Are you going to be okay, Marco?"

"I…y-yeah…I'll be fine, Estrella," Marco stood up and ran his fingers through his hair, "This is…just going to take some time getting used to, I guess," he looked down and inhaled slowly, "Do me a favor Star and don't tell the others about any of this. I don't know how they'll act and I don't want to-"

"Your secret's safe with me, Marco," Star stood up and lightly kissed his cheek before smiling and took him by the hand, "Now let's go back into the living room and eat our nachos." Marco gave a weak smile and nodded before picking up the plate and the two of them walked out of the kitchen in silence.

**Okay, I was going to update another one of my stories, To Have Them Stay, but I'm still working on some of the details, but I'm hoping to have it out sometime this week. Yeah, I know it's a tad early in the story to have what Marco is going through come out, but I'm afraid if I delay it, it'll only have the story derail, and yes, Janna and Jackie are going to be a couple in this bit too because…why not?**

**As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Youthintruth: Yeah, you were right.**

**Star's Keyblade4114: He's a demon. I don't know how high of a demon he'll be yet.**

**Jss2141: Yeah, he can control the shadows. Shadowkhan? From Jackie Chan? Never thought about that.**

**Daquandothard3464: Good to know.**

**Enjoy the next chapter. Also, this might be the shortest story I've written, only because I have a sequel planned. So I'd say about three or four more chapters after this one, also OOC warning in this chapter.**

The students stood in front of their lockers, putting their books away. Janna, Jackie, Alfonzo and Ferguson walked up to Star and Marco, "So…how are you feeling, buddy?" Alfonzo questioned and Marco looked over his shoulder with narrowed eyes, "Is everything o-"

"You two lied…Star told you to leave me alone and you went and lied," the two flinched as Star frowned and Janna and Jackie looked at him in confusion, "But…I'm fine, a lot better than I've been last week,"

"So what was wrong?" Jackie arched a brow, "What happened? It couldn't have been nothing and-"

"It's nothing to worry about," Star interrupted and the four looked at her in confusion, "We talked to Marco's parents the other day and they told us what happened. It's nothing to worry about. I've been keeping him company at night this past weekend,"

The four looked at Marco with shocked expressions as he sighed and shook his head, "No, nothing happened between us. She's just been keeping me company at night, like she said," the sound of the bell ringing echoed throughout the hall and everyone looked up before Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Well, we better get to class before we get into trouble,"

He closed his locker and began walking away when Star reached up and grabbed his hand. Looking back, Marco arched a brow and Star stepped closer to him and whispered, "Are you going to be okay? We have a few separate classes today and-"

"Star, I'll be fine," the magical princess frowned as Marco reached up and rubbed the top of her head, "You should worry about yourself. I don't want you getting into trouble," Star inhaled slowly before nodding and released Marco's hand.

Star sighed a she leaned on her desk and tossed her wand in the air with a bored expression crossing her face, "So…what's wrong with Diaz?" looking back, she saw Janna staring at her, "It couldn't have been nothing, so what was-"

"Janna, what happened to Marco shouldn't concern you," Star frowned and leaned back, "I promised Marco I wouldn't tell anyone unless it got out of hand, and he's been fine all day yesterday,"

"Wait…you promised him…so does that mean you know what's bugging-"

"I do, but like I said, I promised him I won't tell anyone, now be quiet," Janna frowned as Star turned and face the front of the class, "Marco's just going through a difficult time and not even magic can help him,"

"If you say so," Janna shook her head and crossed her arms.

Marco stood in the bathroom, splashing cold water on his face. Turning the water off, he looked up at his reflection in the mirror and panted, "What's bugging you, Diaz?" his eyes widened as he looked back to see the entire football team standing behind him with intimidating looks.

Justin, the star quarterback, stepped closer to him and picked him up by his red hoodie and pinned him to the tiled wall, "What do you think you're doing in here, Diaz? Are you looking for troub-" before he could finish, Marco's eyes widened and the football team began screaming in terror.

Marco fell on the floor and groaned before looking up. His eyes widened when he saw the football team on the floor, shaking in terror before he stood up and ran out of the bathroom.

Entering the classroom, the students and teacher looked up before the teacher spoke in Spanish, "Senor Diaz, que es el-" Marco looked up at the teacher with wide eyes and Star quickly stood up and ran towards him, pushing him out of the classroom and closing the door behind them, leaving the class stunned.

Star and Marco walked around the empty courtyard as birds chirped and flew overhead. Star looked over to her best friend and frowned, "So…what happened? Were you hearing voices or-"

"I attacked Justin and the football team," Star's eyes widened as Marco shook his head, "I didn't kill them. They're lying on the bathroom floor, shaking violently. I needed to get away before I did something wrong and you pulling me out of class was a good call. I felt like I was going to attack the teacher,"

Star inhaled slowly and shook her head, "We're going to have to find a way for you to control that side of you before-"

"What side of what?" they jumped and looked back to see Janna and Jackie standing behind them, "What's going on? Why did Marco attack the football team?" the two looked at each other and Jackie arched a brow, "What are you two hiding?"

Marco inhaled slowly and shook his head, "Nothing…lack of sleep last week caught up and-"

"And you're lying, Diaz. No matter how tired you are, you never attacked anyone like that," Janna pointed out, "Now…what's going on? We know you know what's wrong with him, Star."

The air between the four grew still before Jackie took a deep breath, "You know, we could get Alfonzo and Ferguson and have them-"

"That'll be worse," Star looked at Marco and frowned and Marco inhaled and exhaled slowly, "We'll tell you, but you _can't _tell anyone," he glanced at Janna and narrowed his eyes, "_Anyone,_" Janna sighed before she and Jackie slowly nodded and Marco began explaining everything that his mother had told him and Star two days prior.

**And with this small chapter done, we are closer to the sequel. As always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Star's Keyblade4114: No, just the chapter, but yeah, this is going to probably be the shortest story I've written, not counting one-shots.**

**Enjoy the next chapter.**

Janna and Jackie fell back onto the bench, staring at the two in front of them with wide eyes, "A…a demon? You," Marco hummed and slowly nodded as Janna smirked and shook her head, "No…no…you're lying. You're pulling a really unfunny prank and-"

"Marco's parents confirmed it," Star frowned and took hold of Marco's hand, "And…I believe it. It makes sense,"

"No it doesn't," Jackie hissed, "Marco's probably the nicest guy in school and-" Marco's eyes widened and flashed a hellish red as the bench Janna and Jackie were sitting on began vibrating, surprising the two.

Marco groaned as he cupped a hand over his eyes, "Marco!"

"I'm okay, Star," Marco grunted and shook his head before looking at the two with an annoyed look crossing his face, "Now do you guys believe me?" slowly nodding, Marco sighed, "Alright…and I can guess that this goes without saying but keep this to yourselves,"

"But why? If you were to let that side out for an hour and show the entire school, people will-"

"Janna," Jackie quickly hissed at her girlfriend, jabbing her elbow into Janna's side, "Marco must have a good reason for keeping this a secret and we shouldn't force him to tell the others," Marco hummed and nodded, crossing his arms and looking away, "But we can tell Alfonzo and Ferguson, right?"

"No," he looked back with narrowed eyes and stepped closer to the two, "I was uncomfortable telling you two about this, but seeing as you decided to eavesdrop on our conversation, I really didn't have much of a choice, and now that you know, I want you two to promise me that you'll keep it to yourselves," the two silently nodded and Marco frowned as he stepped back towards Star, "And what happened to the football team…I want to point out that I'm not entirely to blame there.

I was having a rough morning and they were harassing me. I don't know what had happened as I don't know what kind of demon I am, but what they did and the way I was feeling…it was inevitable that it happened…I just hope that they're too shocked to remember what happened."

Star frowned as the sound of the bell ringing filled the air. Janna and Jackie stood up and took deep breaths, "Well…we'll see you two later in history," the two nodded and watched as Janna and Jackie walked away.

Marco sighed and began walking away, only to stop when he felt Star grab his wrist and heard her shout, "Lightning Change Back!" a bright light surrounded the two of them as they slowly vanished from the courtyard.

The two stood in Star's room and Marco looked over to his best friend with an annoyed look crossing his face. Star inhaled slowly and shook her head, "I'm sorry for doing this, Marco, but you're clearly agitated and staying in school would end badly…so I brought us home," Marco growled and shook his head before walking towards the door, "Marco, where are you-"

"I'll be in my room," walking out of the room, Marco closed the door and Star sighed before sitting down on the bed.

Star looked down at her wand and tapped it on the top of her head before she stood up and walked out of the room and across the hall to Marco's room.

Marco sat on his bed with narrowed eyes as he took several deep breaths and calmed himself down. Hearing a knock at the door, he sighed and stood up and walked towards the door before opening it and his eyes widened.

**I've got one more chapter planned for this one before the sequel comes out…as always enjoy everyone and please let me know what you all think,**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the last chapter and then I'll be working on the sequel. I want to point a few things, and I want to apologize in advance if I sound like an ass. Yeah, the whole him being adopted thing should bother him more, but there are worse things to learn later in life. Tom will be in the sequel to help out hoodie wearing friend out. And…that's about it…enjoy.**

Marco stepped back as Star, wearing light blue lingerie, stepped into the room, a smile plastered across her lips, "S-Star…why are you wearing that? And where are my parents?"

"I'm wearing this to help you let out some frustration," Star lightly push Marco onto his bed and climbed on top of him, "And I asked your parents if they could give us the house for a few hours," Marco stared up at his best friend and Star frowned as she leaned closer to him and rested her head on his chest, "You're more concerned about your heritage than being adopted? Why is that? What is going on through your head that-"

"You," Star sat up and Marco frowned as he shook his head, "Estrella…many see demons as monsters, monsters that should be dealt with immediately and-" before he could finish, he felt Star's hand slap him across the face.

"Idiot," Star hissed and Marco felt a tear hit his cheek. He looked up and Star had her eyes narrowed as they filled up with tears, "You idiot! I dated Tom, some of my friends could be considered monsters just by their appearance! Don't think that because we learned something new about you that we can just go-" Marco sat up and pressed his lips against hers, surprising the blonde princess.

Marco backed away and smirked, "Star, I know you've dated Tom, and I understand how some of your friends can mistakenly be labeled as monsters, but that's not what I'm worried about," Star frowned as Marco took a deep breath and shook his head, "Your parents. They're unaware of all of this and-"

"We'll tell them, and I promise that they won't do anything," Star slightly smiled as she leaned closer to her best friend and licked her lips as she revealed her breasts, "Now, I want you to fuck me, Marco Diaz," Marco's eyes widened as Star pressed her lips against his briefly before backing away, "I said fuck me, Marco Diaz," Marco sighed before he wrapped his arms around Star's waist, stood up and carried her to the far wall before pinning her against her.

Star looked up and Marco smirked and leaned closer to her, "You wanted me to fuck you, right?" Star smiled before throwing her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against him as Marco caressed Star's breasts.

**I want to apologize for this…whatever you want to call it, but I brain is going into overdrive with the sequel and it's distracting. Enjoy and look for the sequel.**


End file.
